


Rare Encounters

by EmperorsThrone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bragging, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorsThrone/pseuds/EmperorsThrone
Summary: Work until your idols become your rivals.Yuri and Otabek never really have to talked much.Until now.





	Rare Encounters

Yuri Katsuki and Otabek Altin didn't talk very much. They nodded at each other in passing or occasionally spent time together because because of Victor and Yurio. There was enough conversation to go around that they never had to interact on too personal a level.

Except for now.

Victor was in a drunken sleep and Yurio had left the room to do....something. Yuri hadn't really caught where the blonde had said he was heading. But here Otabek and Yuri were, alone, not drunk, and feeling very awkward.

"So...how's...Kuwait?" Yuri asked slowly, not sure if he'd said the country correctly.

"Khazakstan."

"Oh. Um, sorry."

"It's fine.

Great. An increase in awkwardness. Yuri takes small gulps of his water every couple seconds, not sure what to do with his hands. If Otabek felt just awkward, Yuri couldn't tell. He had the same cool look on his face as he scrolled through his phone. Yuri could see why he got along with Yurio so well. It seemed like nothing fazed this man.

Victor let out a loud snore and Yuri tried again. "Your routine was really inspiring in the Internationaux de France."

Otabek looked up at him. "You saw it?"

Yuri sat up, happy that there was a chance at an actual conversation. "Oh, yes! Yurio knew you were going to be competing so he had us watch."

Otabek looked back down at his phone, but Yuri could see the small smile on his face. "I'm glad you liked it. I wanted to push myself."

"I could tell that you were. It definitely had improved from even the Cup of China."

At this, Otabek's eyebrow furrowed, confused. He turned his head to look at Yuri. "Does Yurio make you watch all of my routines?"

"Well, not all of them, but yeah. He's really proud of you." Yuri laughed at the memory of Yurio cheering at one of Otabek's jumps, rubbing it in Yuri's face that even he hadn't been able to land it. "He likes to show you off, I think."

Otabek shifted so his whole body was facing Yuri. "I'm sorry, I haven't seen too many of your competitions."

"Oh nononono, it's ok! I wouldn't expect you too, we don't know each other very well and-"

"-But Yura does text me when you're competing." Otabek finished, putting his phone down. 

Yuri flushed and scratched his head, embarrassed. "I'm sure it's just to laugh at me."

"Well, sometimes," Otabek said matter-of-fact. "But he thinks your jumps are getting better."

Yuri had to look away, a happy warmth going through him. Yurio had become like a little brother to him and it made him proud to know that Yurio actually thought highly of him.

"I can see why Yurio likes you so much," Yuri smiled.

It was Otabek's turn to flush. He quickly turned his head, muttering a polite "thank you".

There was a comfortable silence for a little bit until Otabek's phone buzzed. 

'Yura <3' showed up on the screen and Otabek quickly grabbed his phone. Yuri decided to be merciful and pretend not to notice.

"Yura says he'll be back in a few minutes. He got caught in the snow and had to take shelter."

Yuri is about to say something when Victor stirs, eyes opening groggily.

"Oh, Yuri! How nice to wake up to your face," Victor smiles sleepily. Yuri just smiles, laughing at Victor's attempts to get up, and headache complaints. He glances at Otabek, who is back to staring at his phone and typing away.

It isn't long until Yurio is back too, shaking off snow and complaining. Victor gives a snide remark with a smile and they're off.

Yuri and Otabek share a look.

Maybe they could be friends after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be something different and instead turned into Yuri being proud of his son for his choice in men.


End file.
